


Mornings With You

by diss_diss_fall_in_love (Dissapointed_Poetry)



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, also brock and brian are kind of there but not really, john is dumb and in love, oh my god they were roomates, they are nerds, they host the morning announcements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissapointed_Poetry/pseuds/diss_diss_fall_in_love
Summary: John ponders what really makes his best friend so cute, a question he's been asking himself for a long time, and finally finds his answer as well as soemthing else he didn't expect to uncover.





	Mornings With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys
> 
> I got Another shortish Krii7y fic for you peeps out there, whoever reads these that is. This one is based around a different au of mine called the boarding school band au where Jaren and John are roomates. This blurb details the thoughts of one John Keyes as he thinks back on what really makes his friend (and roomate) so fucking cute and uncovers in his search more then he thought. I hope you enjoy and i'll probaby see you again real soon.
> 
> Take care nerds,  
> \- Diss

Jaren’s cute. 

I can say, that right? 

Yeah, I can say that. If anyone can say that it should be me because we’re best friends, we’ve been best friends since the seventh grade, and after knowing someone for 5 years you should be able to call them cute.

Why he’s cute though I couldn’t tell you, there's just something about him. I don’t know. 

Maybe it’s just the little things that come with being best friends with him. 

Maybe it’s the look in his eye, the raw energy that draws you in like a moth to a brilliant flame, when he tells you he bought 58 carboard cutouts of Danny DeVito for April fools’ day all on the school announcement’s budget and filled the stucco room with them. Maybe it’s the laughter that follows, resonant and clear with a ring like a silver bell, as he slips your calloused hand into his, intertwines your fingers and tugs you down the hallways; Brock screaming your name and Brian hot on your tail. You remember looking behind you and shouting something about how you would appreciate that screaming in a different setting. While this got you the response from Jaren you were looking for, he snorted, it also made Brian run about four times faster which didn’t really seem possible honestly. Sometimes you wonder if the man is even human; it must be all the soccer.  


Those sure seem like good contenders.

They were moments that highlighted some of the more hidden aspects of him the things that you can only hope to see when all his walls were down. Things buried deep under a muted empty smile and darting eyes, lasting reminders of things Jaren would like to forget, and things I would make sure never happen to him again. There are a couple other facets of Jaren that come to mind. They all seem to dull under one aspect in particular though;

the intimacy he shares with those who get close to him.

It’s hard to exactly explain but a common instance in which you can find this sort of soft contact is in the mornings we spend together.

It's waking up every morning to the sound of him banging around our shared room like a discount Velma Dinkley. He chooses to fumble around because he can’t find his light sensitivity glasses and thus refuses to turn on any light at all mostly out of spite even though he says otherwise. If Jaren chose to turn on the lights, he would see that his prescription sunglasses are in the exact same place as always next to his lava lamp on his dresser but no I must get up and find them for him. With a stretch I stand up, place a hand over his eyes and turn on his lava lamp setting the room alight with a purple hue. Making sure not to remove my hand from in front of Jaren’s eyes, I grab his sunglasses and step closer to him. I hum slightly so he knows not to open his eyes yet and remove my hand. 

There is always a strange calm in this moment, it's a calm formed over years of routine and trust; a silence unbroken and yet full of conversation. 

It's the only time I really get to look at Jae up close and I know to savor what I get. 

After a few seconds, I take the hand that was previously resting in front of Jaren’s eyes and use it to push a few stray locks of hair behind his ear as I lift the glasses up to his face. Once they’re fully settled, I give him a thumbs up that he of course cannot see and whisper, “you’re all set Jae Jae”, and he opens his eyes for the first time all morning. It's a slow thing, he blinks a few times just to get a feel for it and as his eyes meet mine a soft smile stretches across his face. With an air of exaggeration, he throws his arms around my neck and leans his head forward. Our noses brush as he rests his forehead on mine and I can feel his breath fan out against my skin. I close my eyes and just listen. To the silence, to the closeness, to him. The serenity breaks when Jaren opens his mouth, lets out a loud sign and just says “Ew”. He then proceeds to cracks his ass up like he's the funniest man alive and maybe in this moment he is. Regardless of his status we both know we have a job to do in which Brock will skin us alive if we show up late again. So, I place my hand on his face and lightly shove him away chucking as he stumbles back onto his desk chair. 

As I walk to the bathroom smiling like an idiot, I realize what I’ve known since integrated physics and chem our eighth-grade year. 

Jaren is really fucking cute and I’m really fucking fucked.


End file.
